Hulk
Biography Early Years Robert Bruce Banner(though he would go by his middle name) is the son of Dr. Brian Banner, an atomic physicist, and his wife Rebecca. Although Rebecca deeply loved Bruce, who returned her affection, Brian hated their child. Brian never wanted children because of what happened to him and his sisters Susan and Elaine Banner. An alcoholic, and a very, very angry man, Brian was driven by an insane jealousy of Bruce for being an object of Rebecca's love. Further, Brian believed that his radiation work had altered his DNA and given him a mutant son. These factors led to Brian abusing Bruce physically. One of the people who helped Bruce cope with Brian's tantrums was his maternal cousin Jennifer Walters, with whom Bruce used to spend summers in the public library reading for hours, losing themselves in books. Bruce's life reached a turning point when Brian murdered Rebecca, and was placed in a mental hospital after being removed from his father's negative influence. After that, Bruce was raised by his aunt and father's sister, Susan Banner, who understood his great pain and rage over his childhood sufferings. Susan raised Bruce with love and care, as if he were her own child. Susan never wanted to deal with her brother after what he had done to Bruce and Rebecca. Bruce, grew up as a highly withdrawn, intellectually gifted youth, in fact, a child prodigy. As Banner grew up he began to go by his middle name. Education After graduating from Science High School, Bruce studied nuclear physics in Navapo, New Mexico, at Desert State University. He also studied for a time at Harvard University. He later transferred to Pennsylvania State University, finding an interest in gamma radiation. It was during his time at Penn State that Banner found inspiration from noted scientist Albert Einstein and like the famous scientist, bought a wardrobe consisting entirely of purple suits. He also began studying the work of Abraham Erskine, believing Gamma Radiation could be both harmful and also have mutagen effects on humans. Physicist Eventually, as an adult and a genius in nuclear physics, Banner wished to pursue philanthropic brands of science, but couldn't receive any financial funding for his projects, and thus in lack of other options, went to work at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico. There Banner met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, the Air Force officer in command of the base, and his daughter Betty Ross. Banner and Betty eventually fell in love with each other. Banner designed and oversaw construction of the "Gamma Bomb" or "G-bomb," a nuclear weapon possessing a high gamma radiation output. However. The Bomb also contained a biological chemical, an experimental Super Soldier Serum. The Birth of the Hulk Under the threat of funding cuts, and Glenn Talbot attempting to buy his lab on behalf of General Ross, Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on an animal with mixed results. He is given a chance to test the Gamma bomb at a nuclear test site. Banner was present in the instrumentation bunker at the test site for the first underground test detonation of the Gamma Bomb. Observing that a civilian had breached security and entered the restricted test area, Banner told his colleague Igor Starsky to delay the countdown while he tried to escort the civilian to safety. Starsky, secretly a Soviet agent, did nothing, confident that Banner would die in the explosion, bringing the project to a halt. Starsky was captured. Reaching the civilian, a teenager named Rick Jones, Banner threw him into a protective trench. Before Banner could get himself to safety, the Gamma Bomb detonated, and intense waves of radiation reached the surface. Banner was irradiated with highly charged radioactive particles. Due to an unknown genetic factor in his body, Banner was not killed by the radiation. Bruce was sent to quarantine where he is apparently fine, unaware that he is capable of turning into the Hulk. A new janitor at the lab claimed that he is Bruce's biological father, whom Bruce forgot. Bruce presumed the janitor was lying until he finds it was truth when he checks his own genes. Thaddeus Ross admitted to Banner that the project was being developed as a weapon, not just defense. Banner went into tests with Betty Ross present, Banner became the Hulk during tests and went on a rampage before escaping. Banner went on the run, faking his death. The military closed the lab building for a year and shut down the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. General Ross kept some project data, while Betty also secretly held onto data and remained at Culver University. Through a phone call with his father,Now going by "David", Bruce learned that the radiation unleashed something that was already in his DNA, and that David Banner planned to have Betty killed by his dogs, which now have similar powers to the Hulk thanks to David mutating them with gamma radiation. Bruce was then attacked by Talbot, who accused him of going to General Ross behind his back to cut him from the nanomed research, leading to a second transformation into the Hulk. The Hulk seriously injured Talbot before going to save Betty. After being wounded in a lengthy struggle, he killed David's dogs and changed back into Bruce before being captured by the military the next morning. Bruce was kept under observation at a secret desert base, while Talbot intended to weaponize the Hulk's powers. Talbot subdued Bruce and placed him in an isolation tank to trigger a transformation. David tried to recreate Bruce's failed experiment but used DNA from a mutated Crusher Creel,instead of turning into another Hulk he found himself able to absorb any material he touched or energy to which he was exposed. He handed himself over to the military after lying to Betty and telling that he had accidentally murdered his wife in front of the child Bruce due to fury done by Ross's interference. David tried to taunt his son into transforming into the Hulk again but failed. He then decided to "go first" and bit an electrical cable, absorbing all the electricity in San Francisco. The electricity hit Bruce, triggering his own transformation. A brutal fight ensues between David and the Hulk, with David absorbing the Hulk's energy. It proved too much for David to handle, but when he himself transformed into a massive creature, he was killed by an Army missile. On the Run One year later, Bruce was presumed dead, while General Ross mentioned apparent Hulk sightings and Betty admitted her love for Bruce. Due to Talbot´s injuries, Ross sent his men to chase Hulk. Thaddeus Ross' unit, traced Bruce Banner to a bottling factory in Rio de Janeiro, raided Rocinha under the field command of Emil Blonsky. Bruce transformed into the Hulk, breaking his 190-day streak without "incident", then defeated the task force and escaped. 17 days after the Ambush in Rio de Janeiro. Bruce Banner posed as a pizza delivery man to get access to Culver University's computer labs and research database. On the way, he was accidentally seen by Betty Ross, and she had him stay the night at her home. Ross' boyfriend Leonard Samson secretly informed the military of Banner's whereabouts. At Culver University, Betty Ross walked Bruce Banner to the bus station in the early morning. As they were crossing the campus, they were attacked by the Military and Emil Blonsky, who seemed to adapt well to the Bio Tech Enhancement upgrade, but was still beaten by the Hulk, getting nearly every bone in his body pulverized. The Hulk escaped the Military with an unconscious Betty, hiding in a cave deep in the Smoky Mountain National Forest. News Reporters are on the site and take footage of the transformed Banner. Jack McGee, a student who witnessed the fight names the creature "an Incredible Hulk” in an interview with WHiH World News. His remarks are played repeatedly over the next several days. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross hid out in a small town motel, as news of the previous day's battle continued to spread. Banner and Betty Ross arrived in New York City, bypassing roadblocks at the Holland Tunnel by bribing a boat owner to take them across the Hudson River to lower Manhattan. They headed uptown to meet with Mr. Blue, whose real name was Samuel Sterns. Sterns tried an experimental process to cure Banner, though it only succeeds in reversing the transformation, not ridding him of it completely. The military captured Banner, but Emil Blonsky forced Sterns to inject him with the blood products he developed from Banner's blood sample. The process mutated Blonsky into an Abomination, while Sterns was infected with Banner's blood through an open wound on his head, gaining his own mutation. Banner convinced Thaddeus Ross to let him try and stop the Abomination. The two creatures fought in Harlem, with Hulk defeating the Abomination and fleeing the scene immediately afterwards. Banner returned to Normal, remaining in New York. Banner interfered in an attempted rape and was falsely arrested. Banner escaped form prison by transforming into the Hulk. His lawyer Matt Murdock followed him. While the two would work together to defeat a group of criminals. Banner fled North toward Canada. Hulk vs Wolverine Bruce Banner was staying in a town when Weapon X(Deadpool, Sabertooth, Omega Red, and Lady Deathstrike), attacked the town, with Bruce Banner transforming and trying to see as many as he can, before fleeing into the woods. The Canadian Government send the Mutant and Canadian Superhero Wolverine after the Hulk. The two had an intense battle that is interrupted by Weapon X, who knocked out both combatants with tranquilizer darts( While tranquilizers would normally not work the exhaustion and overtaxing of the Healing Factors both possessed). The two were able to work together briefly to escape from the Weapon X Facility. After escaping the two resumed fighting. The Hulk emerged victorious. While he did not kill Wolverine, the damage was enough that the Mutant's healing factor would take time to fully recover). Hulk then left. Encounters with Other Heroes Bruce Banner made contact with Reed Richards. Richards promised to attempt to help him, working on Sterns's serum. However this caused the Hulk to emerge and go on a rampage that the Fantastic Four were forced to intervene in. General Ross and a force led by Talbot attempted to capture the Hulk. The Fantastic Four tracked the army towards the Nevada Desert. Banner transformed into the Hulk and fled into the Nevada desert. As the Hulk he would have a short encounter with Superman before fleeing once more. Capture Banner learned of the location of Crusher Creel and tracked him down to a Diner to attempt to ask him questions, believing him to have been granted abilities by his father Brian Banner. Creel suspected Banner was the Hulk and attacked him to force him into transforming. He succeeded. Creel absorbed rock only for Hulk to destroy him, his head being destroyed when Ross arrived to capture him. SHIELD agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton arrived. Ross opened fire despite the SHIELD agents, which Hulk saved. Natasha, noticing it wa sunset, was able to convince the Hulk to calm down, allowing him to transform back into Banner and be taken into SHIELD Custody. Banner was offered a position working for SHIELD and accepted in exchange for amnesty. The Avengers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Americans